gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Cheironyx/Bonus 7
'Depravity Association Circle Notebook' And so, the Depravity Association begins! The members are all you people reading this! This week is Reading Week. Let's read all 123 volumes of Queen Saga in one go! -Touko The Depravity Association? Yes, depravity. Did you know? "Depravity" comes from a word meaning "twisted" or "distorted". In this world where everything has become distorted, it is amusing to name ourselves as twisted as well. -Sumiko Nah, it's nothing that overblown. It's more like, we can take a breather now thanks to Hika, so why not enjoy ourselves? I understand. But "depravity" is kind of...... -Hika I think it's a good name. The power of lights changes night into day. However, the power of man falls far short of even a fragment of a star in the night sky. And yet, myself, I find man's pride endearing, like an infant child standing on its tiptoes. -Sumiko We're on solar batteries, so be careful not to overuse them. Now that we have power, we can lead civilised lives. Thanks so much, Hika! You're welcome. Awesome! The GS4 works too! 48-Hour Endurance Ballout 3 Tournament, now taking entrants! Is that what you meant by civilised? Thanks from the library. Who's that? Man, I wanna go to Akiba. I'm sure they'd have some import discs of BO4 at Misse. Right? -Touko If you're going to Akiba, I'd like some electronic parts and manuals. -Hika Nah, I'm not going. It's a bit too far away. To Touko, Akiba is her spiritual homeland. But man can never return to his homeland. For the homeland he returns to is different to the homeland he left. Perhaps it is the karma of man to think of the homeland he has thus lost in advance and will never see again. And likewise for myself... -Sumiko To the person who borrowed volumes 1 to 17 of the manga "My Maidenly Everyday Life" from the library. When borrowing books, leave a note of which books you borrowed at the desk, and when returning them, be sure to return all of them together. It's the secret character! The secret character makes her appearance! While you're here, you should write a self-introduction! My respect to the mistress of the library, treasure house of boundless knowledge. As we live through a second Dark Age, kindly point us to the path with the wisdom of the ancients. -Sumiko Rise Ryougawara, Cultural Anthropology Club. I'm mostly in the library, but I come here too occasionally, so hello. If you want to talk about books, please give me a call. -Rise I'm sorry. I'll return all of them next time. -Hika I'm Aki. I'll be joining you here from today onwards, so please treat me kindly! Welcome to the Depravity Association! Aki's been living with the Fighter Sect, but things were wearing a bit thin, so she's come here. Alright? The Depravity Association? That's what you're named? You did say it was good to take it easy, but... Hmmmm... Not too popular, huh? Well then, um, the Eat and Sleep Association? The name represents the body and binds the heart. That is law. The beginning and the end. A snake swallowing its tail. Ceaseless change. Such a name would befit us. -Sumiko The notebook's title! That's not bad. Agreed. I agree. Following on from Robot Anime Month last month, this month is Foreign Drama Month! For the first week, we're having a 72-hour endurance marathon of "Inflation Model" seasons 1 to 6. I'll be waiting! -Touko I'll watch it. -Hika I'm fine to watch, but be sure to tidy up. -Aki Okay. We must not call it folly to indulge in transient dreams. Even living is but a fleeting dream of splendour. We too are formed from dreams, and these dreams disappear into the air. -Sumiko Okay, so you're attending. Tonight, once again, a clear night sky. We have lost civilisation, but regained true stars. Hey, has anyone seen Sumiko lately? -Touko I haven't. How about the library? -Hika She said she was looking for fabric. Maybe she went outside? -Aki She hasn't come here. -Rise Well, she does just suddenly disappear sometimes. Big news! Some new ones have come. Maybe we'll finally have some new members in the Depravity Association - I mean, the Circle! 'Translation notes:' *This document is read left-to-right, so the pages are in reverse order in the (right-to-left) manga tankoubon. *The Latin text on the St. Isidore University logo reads "nona crus ex araenae" of araneae, which translates to "the ninth leg of the spider". *A more direct translation of Sumiko's first entry: "The '堕' 自堕落, 'depravity'/'self-indulgence' means castle ramparts tumbling down. In this world where everything is tumbling down, it is amusing to name ourselves as falling as well." *Sumiko writes her name with different characters each time: ** Page 1: 墨子 + child ** Page 2: 澄子 + child ** Page 3: スミ故 + homeland ** Page 4: スミ狐 + fox ** Page 5: 角子 + child ** Page 6: ス観コ + view + "ko" *Some references to real-life products/locations: ** Queen Saga = Guin Saga ** GS4 = PS4 (PlayStation 4) ** Ballout 3/4 = Fallout 3/4 ** Misse = Messe Sanoh ** My Maidenly Everyday Life = ??? (too generic to figure out) ** Inflation Model = Big Bang Theory __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Bonus chapter